Last Night
by l0chn3ss
Summary: Black Star was holding something in that he hadn't realized, and Maka was much more accepting than he thought she would be. MaStar Week 2017 Day 8.


prompt insp: "did you just fart" "yes" "it's okay. release your demons"

* * *

Black Star struggled to hold onto consciousness for as long as Maka did, except she had no trouble with it at all. She was reading one of those books geared towards teenagers, ones that she said tugged at her heart and made her remember that true love was real again. Why did she need reminding when she had him?

He spent the entire time that she was in bed whining about putting that book down. Notice him, _notice me_! Without looking up though, she merely said told him that the faster she finished the chapter, the sooner he would get her attention. But that wasn't good enough, he pouted. It was already late, and he knew that she would turn off the lights and sleep immediately after closing her book.

Rather than waiting, he opted to scroll through his social medias, taking it to tumblr to complain about his heartless girlfriend knowing that she would see it in the morning. Before he pressed the post button, he left a 'she's heartless because I stole it btw' in the tags, just as a reminder. Good enough, he gruffed, moving onto twitter to voice his struggles.

In the process, BlackStar had grown more sleepy the more he typed away. He nodded off every so often and growled out a 'no' when Maka had patted her shoulder, implying that he needed a place to rest his head. Instead, he rolled onto his stomach over the blankets until he reached her legs, resting over them on his chest. There, he continued to berated her unfairness as he smooched her thighs in between lines.

At one point, she giggled and swatted him away while he rapid fired playful kisses. "A few more minutes. I'm five pages away," she promised him, moving her legs away and onto his wide back. Those words sated him for a little while longer until he found himself bored again.

He spread himself over the sheets like a defeated child, staring at the crinkles under him. Who knew that the weight on his shoulders could be so heavy, he snorted. Still, there was a limit to any person's patience and sleepiness. He reluctantly allowed his heavy eyelids to just droop slightly. Closing them for a bit wouldn't hurt- he was just making sure they didn't dry out.

But a few seconds later, he heard it: a small betraying toot.

His eyes shot open and he was frozen stiff. Did he just-

"Did you just fart?"

Nothing escaped Maka.

"Uh, ya," he managed to say. He shifted his body under her a bit, moving to turn his head towards her.

"It's ok, babe," she said while she flipped to the next page. "Release your demons."

Black Star really didn't know how to respond to that; he was uncharacteristically too embarrassed at the realization that he was too tired to control his own booty. Instead, he asked her, "So what if I farted again?"

Maka let out a thoughtful hum. "Do you need to?"

"I can't tell."

"Well, when in doubt, let it out," she nodded sagely.

That was kind of true, and so he let out a stronger, louder blast. It was unrestrained compared to the other one, more shameless. He gave his butt a quick tap for good measure and sighed. Who knew that he was holding a big one in for as long as he had? _What a relief!_

Maka leaned over without looking away from her book to give him a tap on each buttock, too. She praised him for having those farts that had bark but no bite, if he knew what she meant. While he was regrettably too sleep to understand, he nodded anyway, deciding to truly nap as he waiting for her to finish. That taste of sleep was too good for him to let go now that he had released some pressures downstairs. However, he was shaken back into a woken state when he caught a whiff of something sour.

He exclaimed loudly, moving to hop out of bed, but Maka kept him pinned down with her toned legs.

"Breathe it in, Star. Take a deep breath."

His hand clamped over his nose, but it did nothing to protect him from her fumes. "You're sick, Mak. A sick, sadistic monster." The smell was seeping into his mouth, so that was all he could muster.

"A sick sadist, huh? The three beginning letters spells ass." Another hiss of gas filled the air. "Nothing like that fresh smell of ass at fuck o'clock, aye?"

He was close to gagging now. Maka, please. Mercy. A muffle of surrender made its way to her, but she tightened her hold on him. _Curse gravity._

"Don't worry, I smell it, too. Thought you needed some help with falling asleep though. Heard this could knock a grown man out, so."

He swore his eyes were tearing up. Maka Albarn was a force to be reckoned with, and honestly he loved the challenge. Just not at this moment in time. "I was the one who told you that."

"Oh, were you? Let's prove it then."

When she turned the page again, Black Star squinted. It'd been more than five pages now if she'd been accounting for the front and the back, which meant that she was done with the chapter, right? If so, then he refused to wait for any longer under these inhumane forms of torture.

"You done with it?"

"The chapter? Yeah, but it left off at a cliff hanger."

"Oh hell no. You promised, bro."

"I did-"

Her affirmation had momentarily given him enough strength to push up from the bed. If all of those push ups were for something, now was the time to show it. He threw her legs off of him and dove for her middle, turning her over and laying her against her back on his chest while he replaced her initial position. Her book fell from her hands while she squealed at his wiggling fingers on her side. He only needed one arm to hold her, so he pushed the book away with another, hearing it land on the carpet with a thud. _Good bye, cuddle-block fucker._

Maka briefly registered his rough treatment, but her noises of displeasure were quickly replaced with more laughter as he blew raspberries into her neck. Combined with his tickle work around her belly, she was left gasping and slapped his leg to signal her surrender. He eased up, holding her around her waist comfortably and pressing kisses at the bend where her shoulder met her throat.

After she caught her breath again, she rolled her eyes and turned to give his cheek a kiss, nuzzling into his curly ungelled hair. He let her stay like that for just a while longer until he heard her breathing slowing down. Black Star jostled her gently, and he softly told her that it was no position for her to fall to sleep in.

"You win," she sighed out a little dreamily.

One more real kiss later, and they were tucked back into bed for the night.

Written for MaStar Week 2017 Day 8 Last Night


End file.
